A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to checks and more particularly to checks which can be read from or written on electronically. The present invention relates to a novel check which is essentially fraud proof even in view of the modern color copier devices. The present invention also relates to a novel check structure in which one part forms the input for a computer.
B. Prior Art
A brief view of the prior art submitted with the present application is in an accompanying patentability statement. However, the closest prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,082 which shows a capacitively readable document. The document is formed of an electrically conductive material in which one or more holes may be punched. The conductive coating is preferably laminated between layers of plastic. Such a document can not be written on electrically or conveniently read optically among other differences from the present invention.